Mordjn (Fenris)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Barbarian Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Giant Deity: Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 11 +0 (01 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 15 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 15 = + DEX (01) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +1 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = 01 (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +5 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (04) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +4 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +1 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +0 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greataxe: Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d12+6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Special Greataxe (Rage) Attack: +07 = (01) + Ability (06) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d12+9, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Special Handaxe: Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Special Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Any Ability) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian Bonus Feat: Extra feat at character creation Skilled: Extra skill point a level Class Features Barbarian (Favored) Armor/Weapons: Simple and Martial weapons; Light, medium armors and shield (expect tower) Fast Movement: +10' to Base Speed unless Heavily Encumbered Rage: 6 rounds/day Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Power Attack (1st level): -1 TH/+2 Damage Cleave (Human Bonus): -2 AC; If hits first opponent may attack a second. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Barbarian) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 1 3 1 -2 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 06 1 3 4 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -2 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -01 0 0 1 -2 +0 Fly -01 0 0 1 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 04 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -01 0 0 1 -2 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth -01 0 0 1 -2 +0 Survival 04 1 3 0 +0 Swim 06 1 3 4 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Chainshirt 100 gp 25 lb Greataxe 20 gp 12 lb Handaxe 06 gp 03 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb bedroll 01 sp 05 lb flin and steel 01 gp 00 lb 50 ft hemp rope 01 gp 10 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 57 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 19 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 6' 4" Weight: 230 lbs Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Mordjn is a tall, musclar young man from the far north. Demeanor: Jovial when around people or drunk. But gets homesick at times and can be surly. Background: Mordjn had a vision while out hunting one night of a wolf wandering far to the south, without his pack. After consulting with the wise men in the village he knew that the gods were sending him to fulfill his destiny, alone and somewhere to the south. So Mordjn wanders southward, seeking his reason, his destiny, his fate. He knows the gods will tell him someday and until then he fights and drinks and lives life. Adventure Log Example: Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (11 August, 2010) (Mowgli) *Approval (Dec. 15, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) Category:Approved Characters